


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate belonged to Anna, Anna was Kate's owner. Nobody was allowed to touch the Survivor but her, nobody was allowed to kiss her but her and nobody was allowed to fuck her but her.ORThe Trapper doesn't know that he shouldn't touch what it's not his.





	Mine

Bleeding out, on the edge of passing out, naked, pale because of the cold weather, her entire body convulsing, her legs spread as far as they could go and The Trapper, that **_сукин сын_ ** , between her legs, thrusting his dick deep and hard, wildly and utterly ruthlessly. That’s how you found your little one, your beloved and precious Kate Denson.

You were not expecting to find her in such situation, nor find her at all since you hadn’t seen her for seven trials (thing that had annoyed you to no end), so the sight caught you by surprise. Yes, you were aware of the trial going on in your territory, it was hard not to hear the screams of the survivors whenever they were hooked or the sound of one of those damned machines when they were fixed, but you thought that it was over since there wasn’t noise anymore. But then again, that’s what you thought.

When you finally snapped out of the shock, you grabbed one of your hatchets with a firm and tight grip and aimed at Him. With nothing but pure ire running through your veins, you threw your weapon with all the strength you could muster.

A few seconds afterwards you heard Him groan. The hatchet had landed on his neck, slicing it deep and remaining there, buried in his flesh, until He took it off. The two of them looked at you, one with displeasure and the other one with a mixture of pain, happiness and hope.

“M—Mistress…” Your beloved said as she reached out her right arm towards you, a shaky smile on her lips.

The Trapper grunted and pulled out, a trail of a white fluid coming into view. You were not stupid nor oblivious, you had been taught about reproduction, so you obviously knew what **_that_ ** meant, and it made you even more furious.

How had he dared to touch **_your_ ** little one and fill her with his cum as if **_He_ ** was her owner?

“ ** _Убирайся отсюда._ ** ” You said, grabbing another hatchet and aiming it at Him again.

He chuckled, fucking laughed at you, as He placed his dick inside his pants. You could see His disgusting grin even with his mask on, and it sickened you.

He grabbed his weapon and walked away as if nothing had happened. You wanted to throw the hatchet at Him... Hell, it would have been so fucking worth it, but you didn’t. You had other priorities.

You walked towards Kate and knelt by her side. She was looking at you, but there was something off. Life, warmth and hope were long gone from her eyes, and the only thing that you could see within them was pain and despair. You didn’t like that. Your beloved was a cheerful girl, always full of life and a wild spirit… Not what He had left behind.

You groaned and picked her up as gently as possible. Your eyes felt itchy for some reason, it was as if they were burning a little bit, but you didn’t give it importance. You had more important things to do.

“Your clothes?” You asked, your rusty accent raspier than ever before because of the knot that had settled in your throat.

“He… Tore them apart.” Your beloved replied, her voice small and weak.

You wanted to kill Him. Your bloodlust had done nothing but intensify since you had found them, but you kept your cool. There were other priorities. Killing the **_сукин сын_ ** could wait for a little bit longer.

“I tried to resist… I really did,” Kate whispered, cuddling herself closer to you.

You didn’t doubt her words.

“The rest of survivors?” You were curious. You needed to know what had happened to them so that you’d know how had your little one ended up in that situation.

“Claudette went down first… It was as if he knew where exactly she was at any moment… Three hooks on a row. David was next… He had saved Laurie from the hook once, but… The Trapper left him to bleed out on the floor. And then Laurie. A mori.” You didn’t like the pain in your beloved’s voice, but you knew that there was nothing that you could do about it, especially when you had sacrificed them so many times since you arrived to the Realm.

“You?”

“I… Stepped on a trap. The rest is history.”

You nodded. You fell into an almost pleasing silence as you walked towards the main house, and while you were at it, you wondered if the trap your beloved had stepped on was still where it was. Using it for payback didn’t sound bad at all.

By the time you arrived home, Kate was fast asleep, or that’s what you wanted to think. You couldn’t lose her. You weren’t going to lose anyone **anymore** , no matter what.

You left your beloved on a bed, went to one of the wardrobes to pick up some clothes that Kate herself had left there during some free-times, took care of her wounds clumsily (you were no survivor, taking care of wounds wasn’t needed. You had never needed it anyway), dressed her up, put a blanket over her and got out of the house.

“Trap… Trap…” You chanted, running towards the place where the atrocity had happened.

There it was, closed, stained by Kate’s blood, on the floor. You smiled and grabbed it. Revenge was usually sweet, but that time it was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> сукин сын: son of a bitch  
> Убирайся отсюда: get out of here


End file.
